


UNIT ficlets

by giddyant



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddyant/pseuds/giddyant
Summary: Assorted ficlets (up to 200 words) based around Seasons 7 & 8.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt 'characters under the influence'.

After the Ambassadors had left and the astronauts returned, after everything, Mr Cornish found Ms Shaw ('It's Doctor, actually, I've given up arguing it with the squaddies') drinking out of a hip-flask and sharing it with the tall Sergeant who was good-humouredly listening to her tales of woe.

'Ah, Mr. Cornish,' she smiled and saluted him lazily. 'You'll have a drink.'

Ralph could nearly see the mountain of paperwork in his office, ready to bury him whole.

'Do you know, Doctor Shaw, I rather think I will.'

If the Brigadier found them a few hours later howling laughing at Sergeant Benton's one-man-show of 'Conversations I Have Overheard Between The Doctor And The Brigadier', then he never admitted it. Even if he did find it amusing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'uniform kink'.

'I don't know,' mused Liz, 'how you put up with the machismo there, Jo.'

'There are perks,' Jo said, staring into her tea. 

'Perks?'

'Well, the Doctor's pretty entertaining. And our work  _is_  important.'

'I can get entertainment at the pictures. With less nonsense.'

'I suppose. I will say that the scenery's quite nice.'

'Plain walls, dreary pictures of old men in uniforms.'

'I meant the young men in uniform.'

Liz paused and then reluctantly nodded in agreement.

'There's a certain appeal, I suppose.'

'If you like a boy in uniform. As I do. And Mike, as it happens.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'frustration'.

The Brigadier estimated that 63% of his work was either corralling, cajoling or locating the Doctor. He requested bizarre equipment, left incomprehensible notes (or sometimes just invective) on his desk, and was responsible for three laboratories being declared no-go areas.

Stealing his whiskey, however, was a new low.

It had been an extremely long day. There were things. 

Again. 

With wings.

Again.

(He didn't appreciate that he could categorise opponents into 'winged' and 'not-winged'.)

And now the doctor had stolen his whiskey.

He reclined in his chair and considered the futility of trying to steal the Doctor's stash of alcohol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'dreams'.

'A map of the Aegean? Yes, I think I can get one for you, Jo.'

'Thanks Mike. The Doctor's worried that the Master is causing trouble again.'

'Oh dear,' Mike winced. He was about as keen on the fellow as any other man in UNIT. 'What's the blighter up to now?'

'Well, we're not sure. The Doctor had a dream, you see.'

'He's dreaming of the Master? I always said they'd make a lovely couple, but I'm an old romantic.'

'I'm being serious!'

'Sorry. I'll get you your map, Jo.'

'Thanks Mike.'

'Even if the Doc's just planning his honeymoon.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'lateness'.

If it's long after midnight in UNIT headquarters, then it's probable that Benton and Yates are on round who-knows of their never ending game of 45. They tried poker, but they could never agree on the rules. They've long since given up on knowing who's winning overall. Yates says that he had a great run around 130 hands ago. Benton holds that Yates is absolutely useless and owes him a significant part of Derbyshire. 

It's accompanied by tea made by Benton and biscuits brought by Yates. Sledging is supplied by both. 

The night goes on, and so do the cards.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'headcanons'.

Somewhere in the seventies, or possibly the eighties, at a UNIT headquarters:

'It really must have been an awful break up.'

'Ms. Grant, we don't know they were going out for sure.'

'I know it. I know it in my bones.'

'Do we know they broke up? I mean, the way they look at each other.'

'They keep trying to kill each other, Mike.'

'Never said it was a healthy relationship.'

'Are we absolutely sure they're not brothers?'

'I have never seen brothers gaze longingly like that at each other, Benton, and I went to a public school.'

Silence fell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'sandwiches'.

'That's an extremely complicated sandwich you're making, Jo.'

'Yes, Mike.'

'You've been making them every day for the last week.'

'Yes, Mike.'

'Ever since you came back from the naval base, in fact.'

'Yes, Mike.'

'You were very cross when you came back.'

'Yes, Mike. I was.'

'Jo, may I ask why you are making gourmet sandwiches with a diabolical grin on your face?'

'Because Mike,  _a certain recalcitrant sandwich stealer_  has offended the tea lady. Again. And his food supply has been cut off.'

'I think torture's against the Geneva Convention, Jo.'

'Well, stealing sandwiches should be too.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'traitors'.

The meditation  _helped_ , certainly. His mind was certainly calmer than it had been in, well, years.

It didn't mean Mike wasn't a traitor, though. He was still definitely that.

Good intentions, yes, not in his right mind, possibly, uncaring if he lived or died...

Well, that was a matter of military record, unfortunately.

Still, dwelling wasn't going to fix anything, if fixing was possible. He had no illusions about apologies; apologies weren't sufficient for his sins. But he'd make them nonetheless. And take the Doctor's advice. He'd take the world he had and try to make something of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'kittens'.

'He'd be easier to deal with as a kitten.'

'Brigadier!' Jo chided him.

The Brigadier looked closely at the ridiculously fluffy kitten in Miss Grant's arms. Cats generally looked insulted at all times. This one looked positively waspish.

Knowing his luck, the Doctor had understood every word he said.

'Well. In any case, we'll have to find a solution to this. Perhaps call Miss Shaw in.'

_She'd appreciate the laugh_ , he thought.

Jo started to reply but then let out a cry.

'Behind you, Brigadier!'

He turned and met the gaze of a sleek black kitten who bally well  _smirked_  at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'foiled plans'.

He'd lost the missile, the prison, his hostage and the Keller machine.

He'd gained his demat circuit and got one over on the Doctor.

And yet...

It had been just like it had used to be when they worked together on the machine. Just another few moments like that, and maybe the old goat might see things his way. What else could he offer him? An army to do his bidding, power to change what he hated?

The Doctor was always exceedingly good at hating.

Offer him a half-share in the universe?

Well, it was certainly worth a try.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'alignment swap AU'.

The Master looked up from his experiment as the door to his lab opened.

'Oh, Brigadier, how good to see you. Please take a seat. Would you like a cup of tea?'

'No Master, but thank you for asking. I just wanted a quick word with you about this Doctor fellow.'

'I consider him a serious threat, Brigadier, and I do not say that lightly. We were at school together. He ran away from Gallifrey and kidnapped a poor young Timelady who knew no better. Abandoned her on a planet overrun by Daleks. If I hadn't found her when I did, well, I don't know what would have become of her.'

'He didn't stop with her, though, did he?'

'No. Countless humans from all over the planet and the timeline. He has no respect for human history, just treats it as a petting zoo for him to play with and discard at his caprice.'

'Thank you, Master. UNIT will be on high alert for this 'Doctor'. And do be careful. We would be loathe to lose our scientific advisor. You are a tremendous asset and friend to us.'

The Master smiled at Lethbridge-Stewart.

'My dear Brigadier, the feeling is entirely mutual.'


End file.
